


Gloomy

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [38]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100, leaving gravity falls, summer's over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Filled with or showing gloom; sad, dejected, or melancholy.





	Gloomy

Sitting on the bus home Dipper never thought the forest could be quite so gloomy. The pools of sunlight seemed like they were reaching out, trying to keep him and Mabel in the strange town that had started to feel more like home than their parents’ house.

Thinking to himself he debated sharing his feelings with Mabel. A quick look proved that she seemed cheerful as always, but maybe she was just trying to make him feel better?

No matter what, Dipper couldn’t wait to go back next summer, but maybe he could talk his parent’s into visiting winter break? 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still hoping there'll be more stuff for Gravity Falls.


End file.
